What's wrong with Birdie?
by to overdose on earl grey
Summary: "They never notice me there, so, why would anyone notice me not there?" I pondered this for a moment, before making the decision to lie back down. Why should I waste sleep to go to a meeting full of people to whom I wasn't even a blip on the radar, and who were all too busy fighting to get anything done anyway?


[Canada's pov]

I hit the button on the alarm clock, yet although the room was once again silent, the jarring affect of the loud beeping took me a moment to recover from. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I sat for a moment, a thought running through my head, "They never notice me there, so, why would anyone notice me not there?" I pondered this for a moment, before making the decision to lie back down. Why should I waste sleep to go to a meeting full of people to whom I wasn't even a blip on the radar, and who were all too busy fighting to get anything done anyway? I laid there for around a half hour, before finally giving up on sleeping, and went downstairs to have some pancakes. Somehow I managed to fall back asleep after wards.

I woke up and gazed across the light room at the dust motes floating through shaft of light coming in through the window. Other than those, the room was perfectly still. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, taking in the silence. I sat there for a few moments before-

"Biiiiiiirrrrdddiiiieeeee!" in a moment of shock, I jumped straight off the bed, and would have landed on the floor if not for, wait, why was I not on the floor? I looked up, meeting two shockingly red eyes.

"Gilbert?" I said, staring into his eyes for a moment longer, before turning to the clock, "Shouldn't you still be at the meeting?"

"Shouldn't you?" Prussia said with a smirk.

_**Somebody notice me!**_

[Prussia's pov]

"Meh." was his only response. What was going on with birdie lately? He had gone quiet (or, more quiet that is), and hadn't even been paying attention to the previous meetings. And now he didn't even show up, this was not awesome.

I looked back down at him, he was looking off to the side, a faint pink tint forming across his cheeks. I realized I was still holding him, bridal style, so I quickly set him back down on the bed, and cleared my throat, looking down at the floor, and trying to clear the blush forming across my own cheeks. Somehow, thankfully Mathew didn't even seem to notice my completely un-awesome behavior.

"Um.. So.. why aren't you there anyway?" I asked, somewhat cautiously, though I really had no reason to be.

"Just… cuz." What was he hiding…

" 'Cuz' what?" I said, looking him straight in the eye, my previous awkward feeling replaced by concern, and for some unknown reason, slight anger.

"It doesn't matter."

"What does that even mean?"

"I mean, it just doesn't. Whether I go or not really has no effect on anything." It hit me like a train. There was no way he meant to expose so much with those words, but he did.

"It affects my awesome mood." His eyes widened. Maybe he finally understood. He was not unnoticed, at least, not by me, which he honestly should have gotten just by the fact that I was here. And everyone calls America the oblivious one.

"Wh- what?" he said quietly, like most of what he said, the difference was that minor tremble, and a fragile look in his eyes.

"Meaning, that without you there, this awesome guy, doesn't feel quite as awesome."

_**Just take a glimpse!**_

[Canada's pov]

I could feel almost tears in my eyes. The look in his eyes was completely serious, which, to be honest, kind of scared me. This was new, the feeling of cared for, _wanted_. Wanted by him.

I continued to stare into his eyes, until his brows furrowed, and he reached out his hands and brushed them over my cheeks, just then, I realized they were wet, which meant those almost tears from earlier had escaped. Shit.

"Mattie..." he just looked at me for a moment.

_**I'm wearing bright red!**_

[Prussia's pov]

I pressed my lips against his, keeping his soft cheeks cupped between my hands, and pulled away. I brushed away the last tear, and thanking god there were no more. That that torture was over. And I looked into Matthew's deep blue eyes, and wondered how anyone could ever not notice him. How anyone could look into his eyes, and mistake him for that American dummkopf? Their clothing, hair, posture, even their height was different! They didn't even resemble each other!

This was when I started to cry. From frustration and anger. I was pissed at the world. For not noticing him, or even acknowledging him, destroying his self esteem to the point he didn't even think he mattered to even one person. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his stomach. How could he be so blind as to see right through me? I thought the quiet ones were supposed to be the ones who noticed everything. Well he sure missed one thing. Even though it was staring directly at him for hours at a time. At every world meeting. For seven months.

Matthew was still for some time, to the point that I was afraid I had done something wrong. However as I began to lift my head, I felt fingers run through my hair.

"Please, just, stay like this for a while." I barely heard him say.

"Okay." I whispered softly into his stomach. I liked where we were too.


End file.
